Emergency response workers must lift backboards, equipment, and other loads, and carry them on uneven and rural terrain. The handles used to carry the load place the weight on the workers in an uneven fashion. Struggling with such loads may lead to injuries, and increases the response time for rescue where a distance must be traveled by foot. This is especially true in remote or off road locations, as well as, with multistory dwellings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,042 teaches an adjustable strap for a person to carry a heavy load in which the strap has an adjusting buckle near each end and a handle on each end. The length of the strap is adjusted using the buckle so a heavy load can be handled by a worker in a manner that permits the worker to safely carry the load in a variety of situations.
GB Patent No. 2,472,777 teaches an object carry body harness which uses a series of three straps buckles, latches, and a hook to carry objects on the hook. FR 2,797,436 teaches a similar device comprising two straps and a series of buckles and latches to carry an object. Both use a cross body belt, and suspend a strap with buckles from the belt, in which the opposite end of the straps from the belt is used to carry an object using a hook or other device to engage the object for carrying.
In each case, the use of buckles, or the like, to adjust the length of the object carrying strap is inconvenient and difficult. Just as any adjustment the straps of a carry bag is difficult and especially while bearing weight, these devices do not facilitate easy adjustment.